Matando Soledad
by NightmareNaomy
Summary: AU. 3 Amigas piensan que todos los chicos de su colegio son estupidos. ¿Qué pasara cuando se enamoren de los chicos más populares? éso y mucho más. Dejen reviews, porfavor.


**Titulo: Matando Soledad**

**Capitulo 1: Cosas de la vida**

**Escritora: Nightmare Naomy**

**Parejas: SangoxMiroku, SesshomaruxRin**

**Pareja principal: InuyashaxKagome**

**Animé: Inuyasha**

**PD: Es un AU  
**

**---**

**Kagome Higurashi, una joven de 16 años, iva a llegar tarde a su colegio, como siempre, se había quedado dormida, iva corriendo como loca, cuando llego a las puertas de su colegio, estaban apunto de cerrarlas, gracias a Dios que pudo llegar a tiempo.**

**-Espero que la querida Prof.Ayami no me castigue-**

**La Prof.Ayami era su Profesora de Español, odiaba que llegara tarde pero no podia evitarlo.**

**Llego a su salón, con el pelo alborotado de tanto corer, y con la corbata mal puesta.**

**-Otra vez llega tarde Alumna Higurashi- le contestó la Prof.Ayami, con un humor de los mil demonios, ya que no soportaba las impuntualidades de la Srta.Kagome**

**-Si…lo siento profesora-**

**-Siempre lo sientes, bueno, no te castigare, anda a sentarte-**

**-Gracias- Kagome se sentó alfrente de su amiga Sango Takagashi, una joven de su misma edad, era algo peleona, participaba en las competencias de Boomerangs y era porrista, al igual que Kagome.**

**-Denuevo tarde, Kagome- así dijo Rin Fujiwara, una chica de 15 años, era la menor del grupo, ya que sus padres pagaron más para que ella estuviera en un grado más alto.**

**-Si…siempre llego tarde-**

**-Es la costumbre, si te quedaras en casa de mis padres, ya se te hubiera quitado esa mala costumbre que tienes de levantarte tarde-**

**-Tus padres son extrictos-**

**-Si…bastante-**

**Pasaron sus 5 clases de por la mañana, hasta que alfin suena el timbre del recreo, las 3 chicas fueron a su looker a buscar algunas cosas, las 3 damiselas se fueron al patio, donde había un gran árbol de Sakuras, que les daba sombra, ahí podían comer tranquilamente.**

**-Y diganme chicas…¿alguna esta enamorada?- preguntó Sango, para hacer la conversación más interesante**

**-Pues yo no, pienso que aún no tengo la edad suficiente para poder tener un novio, además de que si mis padres se enteran, me matarían-**

**-Rin…no se como puedes soportar a tus padres, si yo conviviera con tus padres, verdaderamente ya estuviera muerta-**

**-Jeje…pues si, pero es costumbre '-**

**-¿Y tú Kagome?-**

**-No…no estoy enamorada, la mayoría de los chicos de ahora son unos imbeciles que solo juegan con las mujeres, no me interesa ninguna, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que se que encontrare a mí principe.**

**-Opino lo mismo que tú Kagome, se te olvido poner lo de pervertidos-**

**-Cierto Sango…bueno empesemos a comer o si no, no nos dara tiempo y nos quedaremos sin almorzar-**

**-Deacuerdo- dijeron Sango y Rin a coro, y con esto se pusieron a comer.**

**---**

**Y en otra parte de la escuela, caminando por ahí, se encuentra Inuyasha Haino, un chico de 17 años, cansado del colegio, es uno de los más populares en su colegio, junto a el esta Miroku Kayoko, su mejor amigo, le encantan las chicas, es otro de los más populares, y por ser popular, se aprovecha y tiene medio colegio detrás de el.**

**Por otro lado esta Sesshoumaru Haino, de 18 años, apunto de terminar su colegiatura, el más frio de todos, otro de los populares del colegio, odia a su hermano y la mayor parte del tiempo se pasan discutiendo, aúnque al fondo el sabe que lo único que hace es proteger a su hermano menor, odia ser popular, y tampoco se ha enamorado, según el, quiere una chica que este con el por lo que es, y no por su dinero.**

**-Douh! Faltan 15 minutos para que suenen el timbre de regreso a clases- dijo Miroku asustado, su proxima clase era Algebra, y realmente odiaba esa clase.**

**-Feh! Pues para mi que tú reloj esta bastante atrasado- justo cuando Inuyasha dijo esas palabras, suena el tiebre de regreso.**

**-¿Tú no tienes clases Sesshoumaru?- le preguntó Miroku**

**-No, tengo esta clase libre, vallan-**

**-Bien…vamonos Inuyasha-**

**Miroku e Inuyasha se fueron a su siguiente clase, Sesshoumaru se fue a caminar por ahí, quería despistar su mente, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.**

**De pronto vio a una chica, que no podia tener más de 16 años, se quedo mirandola detalladamente, parecía un angel caído del cielo, movio un poco la cabeza para quitarse esas imagenes de la mente, pero no podia, prefirio irse a otro lado.**

**La chica lo miro, ese chico era muy guapo…prefirio perseguirlo.**

**Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que la chica lo seguía, prefirio parar y dares la vuelta.**

**-¿Qué quieres?-**

**La chica sintio miedo cuando el chico le hablo, su voz era tan varonil, y por lo que veia, el chico no tenía más de 17 años, pero se veia tan guapo, con esos musculos, esa cabellera larga, lo miro de arriba a bajo, hasta que el hablo.**

**-¿Porqué me miras raro?-**

**-Eh…yo…yo…por nada-**

**-Aver…¿cómo te llamas-**

**-Fujiwara…Rin-**

**-Gusto en conocerte…Haino Sesshoumaru-**

**Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, ella se perdía en esos ojos color miel, y el se perdía en esos ojos negros como la noche, habían pasado varios minutos, que para ellos habían sido horas.**

**-Ehh…yo me tengo que ir- Rin se fue corriendo, dejando a Sesshoumaru sólo.**

**-Linda chica…- dijo Sesshoumaru en voz baja, pero se dio un golpe en la cabeza ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Ni tan siquiera la conocía y ya estaba pensando en otras cosas.**

**---**

**Llegó la tarde, los padres de Rin estaban buscando a su pequeña y no la encontraban, la madre estaba desesperada porque su Chiquita no aparecía, y el padre estaba furios, que si cojía a la pobre de Rin, la mataba.**

**Pasaron 15 minutos, hasta que Rin apareció, vio a su padre furioso…sabía lo que le haría.**

**-¡INRRESPONSABLE¡TE EH DICHO QUE ESTES AQUI ANTES DE QUE NOSOTROS ESTEMOS AQUI!-**

**-No le grites Kenji…-**

**-¡SI LE GRITO!-**

**-Calmate padre…-**

**-¡USTED SE CALLA- le planta una cachetada a Rin, le dio con tanta fuerza, que hizo que Rin botara sangre por su mejilla, pero…alguien vio eso y fue a ayudarla.**

**-Señor…¿No cree que pegarle a una niña es maltrato?-**

**-¿Y USTED QUE SE CREE¡ES MI HIJA Y LA TRATO COMO YO QUIERA!**

**-No le debe pegar así-**

**-Kenji…mejor vamonos- la madre de Rin, estaba tratando de calmar a su esposo, y lo empujó al auto en el asiento de pasajero, con su humor puede que tengan un accidente-**

**-Joven, disculpelo, esta algo alterado-**

**-No se preocupe Señora-**

**-Vamonos Rin…-**

**-Voy ahora madre-**

**Rin va donde Sesshoumaru**

**-Muchas gracias…-Rin se pone de puntitas y le da un beso en la mejilla a Sess y se va al auto de sus padres para irse**

**-De…nada- Sesshoumaru quedo impactado, Rin le había dado un beso en la mejilla…**

**---**

**Pasaron 3 días desde lo ocurrido, cada vez que Rin miraba a Sesshoumaru se ponía más roja que un tomate, Sesshoumaru como era un chico frio, ocultaba sus sentimientos, pero tenía unas ganas de robarle un beso, el ni sabía porque, pero esa chica había despertado algo en el…que no sabía que era.**

**-Wow, Rin, cada vez que vez a ese chico te pones más roja que un tomate, como ahora-**

**-Emm…-**

**-¡Anda Rin¿Te gusta?-**

**-Dejenme en paz- con estas palabras, Rin se fue corriendo a un sitio donde ella sabía que no la encontrarían.**

**-Bueno…Kagome es mejor dejarla, vamonos-**

**-Esta bien- las dos se fueron a sus respectivas clases pero a Kagome se le había quedado algo en su looker.**

**-Sango, ve tu primero, yo te alcanzo, se me quedo algo en mi looker-**

**-¿Te acompaño?-**

**-No está bien…vete a la clase yo voy rapidisimo-**

**-Bueno…- Sango se va a la clase, mientras Kagome va corriendo a su looker se tropiesa con alguien y cae encima de ella.**

**-¡Cuidado por donde…! Caminas…- Kagome se le quedo mirando al chico, era muy guapo, y tenía los ojos de color miel, y su torax muy bien ejercitado.**

**-¡Feh!- el también la miro a los ojos color carmesí que ella tenía, se quedaron mirandose fijamente a los ojos por varios minutos…hasta que ella decidio hablar-**

**-¿Cu…cuál es tú nombre?-**

**-Haino…Inuyasha-**

**-Un placer…Higurashi Kagome-**

**Lalala, los deje con la duda, jeje, bueno mi Nuevo fic de Inuyasha, espero que les guste mucho, manden reviews porfavor. x)  
**

**Los quiere, Naomy.**

**Me escogistes amí pero después la escogistes a ella.**

**NightmareNaomy**


End file.
